Love Kinda Stings
by Whirled
Summary: Sad CronaxMaka story. I am hoping to inspire more CronaxMaka stories.  If you like this story review and write a CronaxMaka story of your own.


It's kinda ironic. That he, the black blooded demon, just had to fall for the pigtailed angel. It was just so... wrong. The fact that he loved her sickened him. If he loved her even more, he would contaminate her, taint her beautiful soul. And even if it wasn't for that small fact, she obviously wouldn't love a sick, twisted piece of filth like him. The honest and brutal truth was, he hated himself. And no one in their right mind would love him. Even his own mother despised him.

And soon it was getting too painful. Everything about her started to hurt. From looking at her, to even hearing her name. It sounded so clich d, like in those romance novels Maka reads. Even Chrona could see how bad those books were. And yet, when you actually can feel it, it seems so realistic. Those annoyingly, crappy put together books made sense. And when you do live it, it feels like life is crumbling, turning black. He knew it was having a direct effect on his sanity, and each day he spent with her was tearing what was left of his fragile mind apart.

Ragnarok was not helping. Every day he made suggestive comments such as "Why don't you sit next to Maka... I'm sure you'd love that." And "Are you the dominant one, Maka?" It was turning to a point where the pink haired meister couldn't even look into her eyes as the shame would start to burn in the bottom of his gut..

She knows something is wrong. Of course she does. She so kind and smart, how could she not notice? He was sitting under a tree in the grounds of Shibusen, the one place he'll despise after this day. "Chrona? What's wrong?" she asks. She's hurt. It's in her voice. He's also been avoiding her. The angel would be so much better off without him. Less hurt for her. Less hurt for him. The shy swordsman couldn't help but let an insane smirk rest on his lips as realisation started to kick in. He couldn't escape those feelings, that searing agony she brings like the plague. He'd be better off dying. He's just going to hurt her no matter what he does. Yet even so, he didn't want to leave her side. He knew it was hurting them both. He was one thing. He was selfish.

Chrona was soon snapped back out if his thoughts when Maka demanded,  
>"Chrona, speak to me!" The meister didn't even look up. Why should he? His resolve kicked in. He wouldn't taint her any further. He shook his head and stood up. "L-leave me alone..." Even though his voice trembled, there was a strong tone in his voice. Yet his resolve almost crumbled Maka looked at him, her eyes hurt. "Why... Chrona?"<br>"Leave me alone!" The swordsman screamed. He turned to run, to get away, to die, to do anything. All he wanted was to get away from her, before his emotions took over. All of this was not helping his sanity, he could feel it, slipping off the thin rope it was desperately clinging onto. And before he could sprint off, a strong grip was on his wrist. "M-Maka..."  
>"Why? Why do you not want to talk to me any more? Did I do something wrong?<br>"Hahah! Bitch you really are stupid! This little dyke is in love, with you?" Chrona felt his blood turn cold. Ragnarok had just told Maka his biggest secret. She'll hate him now. "Isn't that pathetic? Hah! Chrona you are so stupid! Why do you have to fall for the one with the smallest tits? God if I didn't know better I'd say you where gay-!" "Ragnarok..." Snarled an extremely annoyed Maka. The look of utmost rage on her face made the demon shut up almost immediately. She then turned to Chrona and she breathed in deeply. The swordsman winced and waited for the bombshell.

"Is it true?" she asked, her tone gentle.  
>"N-no..." It was painfully obvious that he did in fact like her. The blonde sighed and she softly took Chrona's hand. His heart started to speed up... Maybe she did like him! Hope exploded in his heart. "Sometimes in life, you fall for someone." Maka started. Her voice oozed regret. And in an horrible crash in his small fantasy he knew what was coming. "M-Maka..." She ignored him and continued.<br>"They are sometimes the wrong person to fall for. They either don't like you in that way or they like someone else... I'm sorry Chrona. I like you I really do. But I'm the wrong person." His world felt like it was falling. The pain burning like nothing he has ever experienced. "You'll always be my best friend though!" She pulled him into a hug he didn't return. She pulled away and smiled, the pain clearly in her eyes. Of course she felt sorry for him. She's too kind not to. "Sorry Chrona, I have to go. I'm meeting with Liz, Patty and Tsubaki... You wanna come?" The swordsman shook his head. And as the blonde waved and ran to meet her friends, Chrona felt the old insanity kick in. He laughed insanely, unable to stop, because after all, laughing is better than crying... Right? 


End file.
